I Loathe Sonic the Hedgehog
by Apirant
Summary: This is perfect. My utopia is no longer a mere illusion. It is reality. And the one who was so against my ideal world now sees it differently to say the least. Oneshot.


"Sonic!" Shadow wakes up in a nervous sweat to find himself kneeling in the darkness. "Sonic!" He said it again. A name that he once labeled only as "blue hedgehog." It's ironic. Back then, he cared so less of others but now he's screaming out his name in complete alarm and urgency.

Silence follows this moment. If anyone could see in this darkness, one would see the black hedgehog still shaking under his skin. He attempts to regain his composure, but the vivid image continues to lurk in his mind.

When Shadow finally stood up, his legs nearly gave way. He was unable to hold his footing on a normal ground. After a few minutes of groping the air for a wall, the wall crumbled and shed a very unpleasant hue of red into the darkness.

Outside was an entire city engulfed in a violent fire. It completely replaced that vivid image with a new sense of fear.

"You must be... Shadow the hedgehog." Under the sporadic roaring of the flames, Shadow managed to hear out a barely audible, auto-tuned, feminine voice. He turns to his left to find a young girl with empty eyes and in nothing but a nightgown. "You must know what happened... to Sonic. What sin Dr. Eggman has committed for ten years." She couldn't help but speak in phrases as if she was carefully rewording every thought she had.

"Sonic! What happened to him!"

"Today, he is living an eternal hell... Dr. Eggman's hell... And Dr. Eggman has successfully rebuilt... every city except for this one... You must know... the hell Sonic is going through."

Shadow's eyes widened. The girl went on to elaborate in specific detail. The violent image once again burned vividly in Shadow's mind.

Sonic was yet on another adventure to stop Dr. Eggman. A stream of lasers burned through his leg and he fell 500 feet from the doctor's newest air battleship. Realizing that Sonic had lost his leg to a laser, Dr. Eggman immediately changed plans and searched for him. When he found him, he dressed Sonic in a straitjacket and set out to capture his friends.

After this task was accomplished, he began something he could never take back and finally grew into the inhuman psychopath we know today. The first act of torture was to slowly burn Sonic's other leg in acid. The second act was restricting his mouth from closing and dunking his head in a safer acid. The finishing touch of Sonic's new eternal hell was robotizing his body. Dr. Eggman compressed Metal Sonic into a pair of heavy legs and lungs against the Metal Sonic's will, and then infused the objects into Sonic.

Dr. Eggman handcuffed Amy and Tails to chairs and forced them to watch everything. Tails had been drugged throughout the entire time. Even after Tails had closed his eyes, his imagination got the best of him. Amy screamed to tears until she fainted. And Shadow managed to only catch a minute of the show inside the capsule before he had been put to the sleep that would last ten years.

Dr. Eggman spared Knuckles of Sonic's torture. He didn't know about it until he saw Sonic and his new legs. Sonic at this time could not say anything to comfort him or anyone else. He blamed himself.

Amy, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, and Tails are the only ones who aren't robotized. Rouge is struggling to comfort herself and Knuckles in one of the new Eggman cities. Cream had been spared of the news and had been robotized. Amy is still desperately meeting with Sonic. Sonic now acts as a prisoner/pet to try to run in a little wheel for Eggman. Tails committed suicide.

Government rule was no more. The citizens and newborns are reprogrammed to follow three rules and go on their daily lives: (1) Obey Dr. Eggman, (2) refrain from violent behavior, and (3) work hard and efficiently. Courts and law were still necessary to solve everything that didn't follow those rules. Enslaving them would be useless since complete machines would be far more productive. Years later, some people thought Dr. Eggman as a man with good intentions and saw a drastic effect on crime rates and economic rises. People still argued Dr. Eggman's morals due to the knowledge of Sonic's torture, the destruction of cities, and the reprogramming.

Dr. Eggman who grew bored with his freedom spent time to invent new technologies for bragging rights. He managed to utilize and completely absorb the positive energy of the Chaos Emeralds to power his cities. This was Eggman's paradise. The only thing that was left was to rid the fear that Shadow may betray him.

Shadow did visit an Eggman city and saw considerable change. But he couldn't forget what happened to Sonic. When he saw people praising Eggman, he renewed his hate for humans. He met with Sonic and...

Author's Note: This is a one-shot folks. Made it in two hours. Unfortunately, this one comes with a cliff-hanger. If anyone can think of something worse for Sonic and his friends, let me know in the comments section. I wanted to fit Silver in here somehow, but I forgot all about him in the end.


End file.
